


So It Begins Now

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Footloose's wonderful fic, Stop Watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Begins Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stop Watching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417464) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



> I couldn't stop grinning when I reached the end of Stop Watching, so... here's what I visualised. It still makes me smile. This was a one hour sketchy thing in Photoshop CS5.

From the story:

 _Fuck it,_  Arthur decided. He wasn't hiding anymore.

He spread his arms in invitation.

Merlin jumped off the stage without hesitation -- Arthur winced inwardly, and he would lecture Merlin about not hurting himself right before the trials later -- and ran into Arthur's arms.


End file.
